Igni (character development)
|For = information about the sign|see = Igni}} Igni attribute governs the use of the sign. There are five basic levels, numbered one through five, each with a selection of attributes, and five levels of special attack (Student, Apprentice, Specialist, Expert, and Master). The full Igni attribute tree can be found below. Level 1 |Level 2 |Level 3 |Level 4 |Level 5 Attribute tree Click on any of the attributes below for a more complete description or scroll down to see each level. File:CharDev_Igni.png|673px|Igni attribute tree # These circles are for the first level attibutes circle 122 492 35 Student circle 117 577 35 Igni (level 1) circle 144 691 35 Harm's Way I # These circles are for the second level attibutes circle 258 513 35 Apprentice circle 311 585 35 Igni (level 2) circle 405 609 35 Harm's Way II circle 508 669 35 Incineration # These circles are for the third level attibutes circle 374 438 35 Specialist circle 423 500 35 Igni (level 3) circle 532 517 35 Burning Blade circle 638 561 35 Wall of Fire # These circles are for the fourth level attibutes circle 394 302 35 Expert circle 466 347 35 Igni (level 4) circle 567 334 35 Inferno circle 677 372 35 Added Efficiency # These circles are for the fifth level attibutes circle 333 215 35 Master circle 425 203 35 Igni (level 5) circle 576 201 35 Extended Duration desc none Level One Igni (level 1) * Damage depends on Sign Intensity * Angle 45° * Endurance Cost 15 Harm's Way I * Damage +10% Student * Short-range fireball causing damage to target and nearby foes upon impact * Right-click and hold to powerup Sign Level Two Igni (level 2) * Damage depends on Sign Intensity * Angle 135° * Endurance Cost 15 * Requires level 1 Intelligence Harm's Way II * Damage +20% Incineration * Chance of Incinerating opponents Apprentice * Modest-range fireball causing damage to target and nearby foes upon impact * Right-click and hold to powerup Sign * Requires Student Level Three Igni (level 3) * Damage depends on Sign Intensity * Angle 225° * Endurance Cost 20 * Requires level 2 Intelligence Burning Blade * Raises chance of Incineration * Works only with the special attack in the Group Silver style Wall of Fire * Chance of causing Fear Specialist * Moderate-range fireball causing damage to target and nearby foes upon impact * Right-click and hold to powerup Sign * Requires Apprentice Level Four Igni (level 4) * Damage depends on Sign Intensity * Angle 315° * Endurance Cost 20 * Requires level 3 Intelligence Inferno * Chance of causing Pain Added Efficiency * Cost of casting Sign –20% Expert * Significant-range fireball causing damage to target and nearby foes upon impact * Right-click and hold to powerup Sign * Requires Specialist Level Five Igni (level 5) * Damage depends on Sign Intensity * Angle 360° * Endurance Cost 25 * Requires level 4 Intelligence Extended Duration * Duration of Incineration +50% Master * Long-range fireball causing damage to target and nearby foes upon impact * Right-click and hold to powerup Sign * Requires Expert cs:Igni de:Igni Fertigkeiten fr:Igni (progression du personnage) it:Sviluppo di Igni pl:Igni (rozwój postaci) ru:Игни (развитие персонажа) Category:The Witcher character development Category:Magic Category:The Witcher combat